The demand for computer memory steadily increases. Modern hard disk drives suffer from a number of problems. Moving parts, such as rotating platters, can render hard disk drives unreliable. Heat generation and noise is also a concern. Solid-state drives have been developed, but many of these lack the low-cost capacity to effectively replace hard disk drives. In addition, some known techniques of collating smaller storage devices suffer from inefficiencies or are prone to data loss events.